20 Años 2pItaly
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Luciano busca en su vida, marcha atrás desde sus veinte años. /one-shot-2pHumanAU/ -Uso de personajes 2p y nombres fanon-


**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni 2pHetalia me pertenecen._**

 ** _Summary: Luciano ve su vida marcha atrás desde sus 20 años_**

 ** _Avisos: Malas palabras, violencia, alcoholismo, drogadicción, abuso doméstico..._**

 ** _Nota de autor: HumanAU! Está basado en un monólogo que encontré en youtube, si quieren verlo lo dejaré en multimedia._**

* * *

 _20 años_

Me han llamado del hospital.

Al parecer mi abuelo tuvo un accidente de coche en la madrugada.

Iba con diez veces de alcohol más de lo permitido en la sangre; atropelló a unos jóvenes que iban de fiesta.

Tres horas después las enfermeras perdieron su pulso, y me pregunto...

¿La vida de quién pasó ante sus ojos...?

Mirando viejos álbumes, recordando cintas de VHS...

No lloré.

 _19 años_

Flavio me envió un mensaje, quiere verme.

¿Cómo reaccionará?

Además, he conseguido un piso nuevo.

Lutz y Kuro me han ayudado a pagarlo...

Son buenos amigos.

 _18 años_

Me he ido de casa; justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

Kuro me ha ofrecido quedarme con él en su apartamento, siempre y cuando ayudando en la casa.

Acepté sin pensarlo.

 _17 años_

Mi madre se suicidó ayer.

Quizás no pudo soportar el pensamiento de mi padre condenado a la inyección letal por el homicidio de cinco jóvenes chicas.

Sobre eso, no puedo decir que me extraña.

 _16 años_

Me duele el cuerpo...

Padre volvió a tomar alcohol... Otra vez.

Tendré que esconder el vodka otra vez.

Ah, por cierto...

Flavio se ha ido.

Sí, le había visto esos tickets de vuelo a España... Sin retorno.

Creo que se va a vivir con su amante español, ese tan raro con nombre de período de menstruación.

No se ha despedido...

Pero me alegro por él.

 _15 años_

He llegado a la conclusión de que mi padre volvió a beber...

Quizás porque descubrió que soy gay al verme con Lutz en la cama...

Debe pensar que si ve todo lo demás borroso a mi me verá recto*

Me quedó cicatriz

 _14 años_

He empezado a hacer mis tareas en el Starbucks.

El camarero usual es japonés y se llama Kuro.

Es un poco gilipollas y borde, pero es buen tipo.

...hah.

Tengo conversaciones más personales con el mesero que con mi propia familia.

 _13 años_

¡Ya es Navidad!

Siempre me han encantado éstas fechas, con regalos y comida típica de Italia; la familia se reúne para reír y contar anécdotas graciosas de nuestra infancia...

Mi hermano menor y mi padre tenían la costumbre de intercambiar presentes en la medianoche.

Este año intercambiaron rayas de cocaína.

Mi madre no fue a misa.

 _12 años_

Mi madre empieza a hacer el desayuno y nosotros lo comemos como si no hubiésemos perdido el apetito.

 _12 años_

Me culpo a mi mismo.

 _12 años_

Mi hermano culpa a todo lo demás.

 _12 años_

Mi madre culpa al perro.

 _12 años..._

Domingo de partido de fútbol; mi padre irrumpe en la sala como una avalancha, tomando velocidad y gritos a medida que sube de volumen...

Cuadros, marcos de fotografías, libros...

Cayendo... Derrumbándose...

Encuentro su chapa de alcohólicos anónimos encima de la mesa de la cocina.

 _11 años_

Mi padre ha estado sobrio por uno años, no sé...

Lo único que sé es que ya no hablamos sobre ello.

 _10 años_

Mi madre dice que las reuniones de mi padre y de mi abuelo son de alcohólicos anónimos...

Me pregunta si sé que significa eso...

No lo sé, pero asiento y vuelvo a jugar con el pelo de Flav.

Ahora es rubio y suave.

¡Es tan divertido jugar con mi hermano mayor!

 _9_ _años_

Mis padres nunca beben vino en las reuniones familiares...

No entiendo por qué, todos mis tíos y tías lo hacen.

Me distraigo con la televisión y se me olvida preguntar el porque de eso.

 _8 años..._

 _7 años..._

 _6 años_

¡Quiero ser como Superman!

¡O como mi padre, es lo mismo igualmente!

 _5 años..._

 _4 años..._

 _3 años_

Tuve una pesadilla...

La que siempre tengo, un monstruo gigante hecho de pasta viene a por mi, así que me levanto y me dirijo tembloroso, con mi oso de peluche entre mis manos al cuarto de Flavi para calmarme.

Me detengo un momento.

Papá está de pie, en ropa interior haciendo sombra con la luz de la nevera.

Levanta una botella con sus manos y la lleva a sus labios...

 _Dos_ _años..._

 _Un año..._

 _Cero._

Me pregunto si cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi se esperó, como muchas otras madres hacen; que su pequeño hijo crecería para ser justo y valiente...

Como...

Su padre.


End file.
